


Euphoria

by kaggleyama



Series: OiHina week 2k15 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First years as third years, M/M, Nationals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaggleyama/pseuds/kaggleyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a haze of euphoria in front of Hinata's eyes, distorting his vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> For Oihina week day 6 - nationals.

After the game ends, the cheers are deafening. People rush the court. Hinata is lifted up by some of the first years to sit high above the crowd.

He’s sweaty, tired and sore but none of that means anything compared to the euphoria of scoring the winning point at nationals.

People keep coming up to offer congratulations. From his position atop the first year’s shoulders, Hinata can see Suga talking to Kageyama who, for once, has a genuine smile on his face. Daichi has gone up to Yamaguchi, one captain to another, and is slapping him on the back. Tanaka and Nishinoya are running around like they were the ones who just won the national championships and Ennoshita is talking to some of the newer members of the team.

There are other familiar faces among the crowd as well. Lev is like a lighthouse with how much he stands out, a head above nearly everybody. The familiar bleached hair of Kenma is just visible bobbing along beside him. Then there’s Kuroo and Yaku, Aone, and even Bokuto and Akaashi. For a moment, Hinata thinks he sees another familiar head of brown hair, but he can’t be sure. There’s a haze of euphoria in front of his eyes, distorting his vision.

Before he has too much time to think on it, Asahi appears by his side saying something like _the ace_ and _proud of you_ and Hinata becomes too busy celebrating to think of anything besides victory.

 

 

The exhaustion finally sets in when the celebration has died down. The Karasuno team drags itself to the changing room with heavy legs but high spirits nonetheless.

“I can’t believe there’s still a party after this,” Tsukishima complains. Though the first and second years are convinced by his grumpy demeanor, the third years know how he really feels.

“Come on,” Hinata nudges him with his elbow. “You can never be too tired to party.”

In front of them, Yamaguchi pipes up. “That’s right, Tsukki. Besides,” his voice drops to what Hinata likes to call his Captain Tone, as they round the final corner to reach the hallway the changing room is in. “Our friends at school worked hard to organize this for us, so you’re going whether you like it or-”

He comes to a halt so suddenly Hinata nearly bumps into his back. From the sound of it, a few of the second years behind him nearly trip over themselves at the unexpected stop.

“Hello, Oikawa-san,” Yamaguchi says, which causes all the third years to become on edge. Hinata notices that Kageyama, who had been walking along silently with a blissful but vacant expression, grabs a hold of the back of Yamaguchi’s shirt. “Was there something you wanted?”

“Nothing much,” Oikawa shrugs. None of them miss the way his eyes flick briefly to Kageyama. “Just wanted to-”

“Don’t bother Kageyama,” Hinata says, pushing to the front of the group. He crosses his arms and plants his feet, cementing his position in front of Oikawa, who glances down with a look of faint amusement. “If you’re just here to bully him, then go away.”

There are murmurs of agreement from the first and second years, but Hinata pays them no mind. He’s too absorbed in trying to glare Oikawa down.

“Actually, I’m not here for Tobio-chan.”

Hinata is so surprised he nearly allows himself to relax. “Really?”

“Believe it or not, my entire life doesn’t revolve around Tobio.” Oikawa still has that wicked smirk on his face, but there’s annoyance showing in his eyes. “I’m actually here to talk to you, Chibi-chan – though I suppose I shouldn’t call you that anymore. You’re the ace of a nationals-winning team, after all.”

If the atmosphere was tense before, it’s nearly unbearable now. Hinata, usually so skilled at diffusing a situation, is at a loss for what to say.

“What do you need with Hinata?” It’s more of a snarl than a question. A low growling sound is audible after Kageyama finishes speaking, which seems to be coming from Yamaguchi.

Oikawa takes a look around at the group of hostile volleyball players in front of him. Wisely, he chooses to retreat. “It’s nothing much. I just wanted to give this to you, Hina-san.” He addresses this last part to Hinata, smirk now replaced with a genuine smile. He extends a hand to offer a folded note. Hinata eyes it for a moment before reaching out to take it.

“You were great out there. Call me sometime, yeah?” With those parting words, Oikawa bounces away.

Hinata opens the slip of paper. _Let’s go on a date, Chibi-chan_ , it says, followed by a phone number.

“What’s it say?” Yamaguchi asks, concerned. Hinata is too busy being embarrassed to answer. He simply buries his quickly flushing face in his hands and groans.

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done y'all. I don't think I've ever written this much in a single week before.


End file.
